In the field of high-speed printing devices which are especially suitable for use in connection with electronic business systems, the wire matrix type of printer has come into increasing use. In this type of printer, letters, numbers and symbols are formed from a series of dots produced by the impact of the ends of a plurality of wire elements on record media, most customarily in combination with an ink ribbon which provides the ink needed to produce a mark on the record medium being printed upon.
Customarily each of the individual wire printing elements of a wire matrix printer is driven by a solenoid which is energized when a printing stroke of that wire is required. A need thus exists for a solenoid driving circuit capable of driving a solenoid at a specified time in response to a print data signal, nd including means enabling rapid recovery of the solenoid from a printing stroke in preparation for the next stroke, as well as various other means to protect the solenoid against damage from overheating by energization for an excessive period of time, possible malfunction of the circuit from undetected variations in the power supply voltage level, and control of radiated interference from the circuit.